Numerous applications exist for small amounts of embedded non-volatile memory. For example, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) or similar circuits may require embedded non-volatile memory to store programming code, firmware settings, configuration data or the like.
While many options exist for non-volatile memories such as floating gate memory devices, diode-based memory devices, etc., a need remains for cost effective embedded memories that may be formed using and/or integrated with existing fabrication processes.